Making friends
by screammealullaby
Summary: It's never fun being the new kid, unless you make friends like Bakura and Ryou... Deathshipping and thiefshipping inside, rated for later chapters R&R please! More info inside!
1. Chapter 1

Okey dokey, here we go. Rated for later chapters, yaoi! BoyxBoy ; you have been warned! Includes Thiefshipping and Deathshipping just for kicks! ^.^

A/N Marik is the yami, Malik is the Hikari; yes they each have their own bodies for entertainment purposes mkay? It's sad that I have to put that in but some people are jerks like that. So let's begin?

~ Bakura mindlessly twirled his hair around his finger, class was so boring today. The teacher was droning on and on forever.

"We're getting a transfer student today," The teacher interrupted her lecture. "I would like you all to welcome Malik Ishtar like the nice students you are," The last part was dripping with sarcasm, which made Bakura roll his eyes and glare at her when she looked at him. His thoughts of killing the teacher were instantly gone when as a young Egyptian walked in. He was wearing tight leather pants and a purple shirt that showed his tanned midriff, along with a mass of gold jewelry that accented his silky blonde hair. This was quite possibly the most beautiful boy- no, _person_ he had ever seen! The way his skin glowed, it was perfect. His thoughts were cut short as the boy was suddenly in the desk next to him, staring back.

"Something interesting?" He questioned Bakura, raising an eyebrow.

Bakura was sort of taken back by this, completely confused at his question. "Nothing at all," he regained his composure and smirked.

"I'm Malik," He added, eyeing the other suspiciously. _Man, look at that, _he thought. His hair was so white, and his skin so pale. How could any boy glow like that? It was amazing, yet somewhat cold. Just like the feeling he gave off; cold. His stare seemed intent, yet aimed at no one, but when he looked at Malik, his eyes softened, and his gaze was almost warm. _Almost_.

"Yeah, the teacher mentioned that," He retorted. "I'm Bakura."

The rest of class didn't seem so long after he showed up; he was hypnotized by everything about him. Absolutely gorgeous. Several times he caught him staring but he always made a clever excuse.

Ryou was in the same boat, as his class received a transfer student as well. "This is Marik Ishtar," the teacher chimed. Ryou just stared. _What an interesting looking person… _His hair was a mess, but his clothes were tight, showing a muscular body. The small boy blushed, his heart started beating faster. This guy was hot. That's all there was to it. The new student ended up sitting a few seats away, and he tried not to stare at him. Inevitably, their eyes met, making Ryou blush again. He smiled weakly, and the Egyptian smirked. Not much contact was made after that, until after class.

The next time Ryou saw him, he was at his locker. He was walking by, admiring how tall he really was, so close yet so far from him. His tanned skin looked so touchable and soft. He contemplated starting a conversation, but the decision was made for him.

"I'm Marik," he smirked again.

"Ryou," he smiled, trying not to seem nervous. "So this is your first day?"

"Well yeah," he laughed. "Anyway, I couldn't help but notice you staring at me in class." He moved so Ryou had his back against the lockers, one hand by his head, his face mere centimeters away from the other's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryou blushed even more and attempted to slip away, only to be blocked by his other hand.

"Oh nothing really," he inched closer. "Here's a thought, maybe you can show me around after school?"

"S-sure," he stuttered. "We need to get to class right now."

"Of course," he sighed and dropped his arm, his smirking face hovering for a moment longer before pulling back and striding down the hall.

_What just happened?_

When school was finally over, Ryou breathed relief. This could be interesting…

He turned around after closing his locker, only to be face to face, or face to chest really, with the blonde of his dreams. "OH hi again!" he squeaked. This time, there was another boy with him, very similar yet different. His hair was silky, and he was significantly smaller. Then Bakura suddenly popped up by Ryou's side.

"Hey Ryou," He smiled at him then nodded to Malik with a smirk. Looking back at his hikari, he raised an eyebrow. "We going home now?"

"Actually, I was gonna show Marik around a bit since he's new in town,"

"I'll make sure he gets home safe," Marik smirked.

"Alright then," Bakura answered, turning to Malik, "Want to come with me then?"

"Alright!" Malik regretted his enthusiasm.

With that, they went their separate ways. Marik held Ryou around the waist all the way to his car. Ryou blushed under the stares of his class mates. When they got to Marik's car, he was reluctant to let go. He laughed as Ryou turned an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. Bakura and Malik were much less forward. They got in Bakura's car and started talking. They were rather comfortable, like they had always been friends. Malik loved it, he was having fun, and as much as he hated to admit it, so was Bakura.

The rest of the day was great, they all had fun. Bakura got home before Ryou, even after dropping Malik off. _I wonder what kind of fun he's having._ He had to laugh, as if Ryou would do anything like _that_, with a stranger no less.

Though not long after him, Ryou walked through the door and threw his bag on the floor. "Hey," he yawned.

"Hey, did you have fun? That's an interesting looking guy."

"Yes I did, but to be fair, yours was too,"

"At least I don't have a hickey," Bakura teased. Ryou's hand instantly shot to his neck and he turned a deep shade of red.

"I- he- uh," he stuttered.

"Relax, it's ok." Bakura laughed. "Nice to know you're making a friend."

_A friend? That's not quite what I would call him but he is pretty amazing. And unbelievable sexy. _Ryou thought to himself.

This could be the start of 2 wonderful friendships….

~End chapter 1! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Keep reviewing, tell me what you want! More Thiefshipping and less death shipping? Tell me! R&R!

A week had passed since the Ishtars entered school. Almost every day after school, Malik and Bakura went their own way, as did Marik and Ryou. Ryou continually came home with bite marks or hickeys, or both. Bakura always made fun of him, as his relationship with Malik was purely friend based.

Yes, friend based. Bakura refused to give into the temptation of the sexy Egyptian, no matter how hard it was. After school, they went about stealing, causing havoc; just being the terrors they were. They were perfect for each other.

Marik on the other hand, loved teasing Ryou. He'd always get him in a corner, pin him down, or even get him in his car. He'd kiss the poor boy when he wasn't expecting it or hug him from behind and kiss his neck. It drove him crazy, in a good way. He would never admit it, but Ryou _loved _the way he teased, and he always wanted more but hey, he'd only known him for a week so _that_ wasn't really an option.

"Ryou!" Marik caught him in the hall, his hand slipping around his waist pulled him into a hug from behind. The last school bell had just rung, it was time to go home and today, they were going to Marik's. It would be interesting; he hadn't been _alone_ with him yet. "How are you my dearest Ryou?" he breathed into his ear. Ryou shuddered at the warmth.

"I-I'm perfect" He stuttered, not moving from the embrace.

"Yes, yes you are," Marik smirked and licked the edge of his ear then nibbled softly. The other squeaked and jumped at the contact, making the other laugh.

"Let's go!" Ryou grabbed his hand and resisted running of the school. People still stared, but he didn't notice anymore, it didn't matter. He practically jumped into his car. Marik o the other hand was driving agonizingly slow. Ryou was sitting in the right next to him, snuggling up as much as he could trying to urge him on. This is how their relationship was.

After what felt like forever, they got to Marik's house and went inside and got a snack. Ryou was getting impatient. It felt crazy to him but this was the only boy who had this effect on him and it was driving him insane. He plopped on the couch after his snack, waiting to see what would happen. He turned the tv on started flipping through the channels. Marik on the other hand snuck around the couch and pounced.

He hugged Ryou and pulled him to the floor, pinning him down. "Hi," he said nonchalantly, as if he had just sat down and wasn't now on top of him.

"Hey, what's up?" The other squeaked and smiled.

"You, soon," he smirked deviously. The white haired boy blushed horribly, trying to squirm away. Obviously, he was stopped and the other laughed at his attempt. He leaned down and kissed him, softly biting at his bottom lip making him whimper.

Ryou slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, fighting for dominance in vain. Soon his mouth was being mapped out by another tongue. Marik slipped his hand under his shirt, running his finger tips over the pale skin, bringing a moan out of him.

He pulled back and nuzzled his neck, sweetly biting at his collar bone and kissing each spot afterwards. He made sure to leave a few hickeys, he loved the way Bakura eyed him whenever he was around. This made Ryou his; be it his pet, his lover, his toy, maybe even his boyfriend one day, he was his none the less.

The teasing, touching and kissing went on for a while longer, until finally it was getting late and Ryou had to get home. He was somewhat disappointed that it didn't go any further. It scared him that he felt that way, this guy seemed to turn him into a slut. But somehow, he loved it. It was sick and twisted, but an amazing thought. It was probably just because he was ridiculously turned on without relief. His head was going crazy. Marik could tell too. "Are you ok my Ryou? _His Ryou, _he thought. _I think I like that._

"Eh? No, I'm fine!" he squirmed trying to hide his lap. It wasn't quite dark enough outside to help him either.

"You're such a bad liar," he smirked. He pulled into Ryou's driveway and turned to the other but he was one step ahead. He pressed his lips to the blonde's, pulling him closer twisting his hands through his beautiful hair.

"Ahem," Bakura was standing outside the car. Ryou hadn't noticed but Marik pushed him off reluctantly.

"Hey Bakura," Marik chimed. "Did you and Marik have fun today?"

"We always do, we made kids cry at the park today," he smirked triumphantly. "Anyway, you mind taking Malik home with you? I need to get gas, my car's almost empty,"

"Of course, no problem," he smiled. Ryou kissed him again before saying goodbye and climbing out of the car.

"Awww," Bakura teased. Ryou just rolled his eyes and Marik laughed. Malik climbed in the car.

"Goodbye my Ryou!" Marik sang blowing a kiss. Ryou blushed and waved. "Goodbye!"

After going back in the house, Bakura looked at his hikari. "You come home with more hickeys every day, not that it's a bad thing but you don't even let the old ones disappear." He laughed. Ryou was turning into a little slut, just like him.

"What did you and Malik do today?" R=He changed the subject.

Bakura beamed. "We caused so much trouble, we even made kids cry!"

"Don't be so proud of that," he whined.

"Well of course I am! Anyway, try not to have too much fun tomorrow, since there's no school and all."

Ryou blushed. "Don't worry about me. Don't cause too much trouble with Malik,"

And with that he went to take the shower he'd been waiting so long for. He sighed before he got in, soon enough he wouldn't need a shower instead he'd have _his_ Marik. _All his._

End chapter 2! Next chapter is going to focus more on Bakura and Malik! Haha! We'll have to wait and see what happens with Ryou and Marik on their day off from school! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Big warning on this chapter, this is why it's rated like it is! Yaoi lemon! Now read if you dare! hehe

"Good morning!" Malik yelled, pouncing on the bed where Bakura had been sleeping."Get up, come on, let's go! Geez you're so slow Bakura!"

Bakura growled. "What time is it?"

"Ummm, seven!" Malik sang, almost proudly.

"Why in the bloody hell are you waking me up this early? And how did you even get in?"

"Ryou let me in! Marik came to pick him up and he remembered you said you needed gas in your car so he brought me over to drop me off for you!"

"Or get you out of the house for them," Bakura groaned but Malik didn't seem to catch his implication. "Why did he come get Ryou so early? There's no school today,"

"He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. He _really_ likes him." Malik said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, alright, so what are we doing today?" Bakura asked, realizing that Malik was straddling his lap. Playfully, he grabbed his waist and flipped him so he himself was now on top. He actually blushed a little at the sight below him; Malik's shirt was coming up a little, revealing his tan stomach, his perfect silky hair slightly strewn across his already tussled sheets and his hands we're still holding the blonde's waist.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Malik whined trying to flip him back over, but it was useless. He obviously didn't see the other's embarrassment.

"Answer my question," Bakura teased rubbing the bare stomach below him.

"Fine! What do you want to do?" He stopped struggling. He looked up at the boy above him and tilted his head to the side curiously. "Your hair is a _mess_"

"Well yeah, I just got up!" Malik laughed and petted the white strands of hair hanging above him. "Yet it's still soft." He smiled. Bakura was getting uncomfortable; the temptation alone was going to kill him. Malik sat up on his elbows and stared at the other with an entirely different look in his eyes. Bakura blinked and leaned down a little, getting closer and closer to Malik's lips-

At that moment, the door to his bedroom swung open and Ryou stood there in shock, Marik clung onto his waist kissing at his neck. "I just had to grab my phone and umm never mind ok, it's not important. We're going to leave now." Contrary to the current situation, Marik was trying to undress Ryou, tugging at the shirt he was so determined to keep down. Ryou shut the door and Bakura could hear footsteps down the hallway. Neither Malik nor Bakura moved until they heard the front door shut.

As soon as it did, Bakura jumped off his friend and was now standing at the end of the bed with his back to him. "Alright, let's get going!" He blushed harder.

"What's the rush? It's like you said, it's still early, come back to bed." Malik smirked and stood up as well, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Unfortunately for Bakura, he was shirtless because he hated sleeping with shirts on, it was that simple. Before he could even reply the tan hands were exploring his bare chest, occasionally digging in his nails. Malik laughed at the reaction, he was trying not to move; he couldn't say anything. He was completely frozen in shock.

The blonde snuck in front of him and slowly began pushing him back to the bed, kissing at his chest while his hands wandered lower. Bakura himself was shocked at what was happening. His body was moving on its own; slowly backing to the bed, working at the other's shirt, pulling it over his head. He fell onto his butt on the bed and, without wasting time, Malik was back on his lap. He pushed him down and kissed at his neck, moving up and licking at his ear.

When he finally came back into reality, Bakura was rather displeased that he was once again on the bottom, so he flipped him over again with ease. Malik whined some more, losing that lust filled approach he had a minute ago. He laughed at the blonde. _This can't be real_, he thought. He leaned down, and pulled Malik up so his lips met his own.

This was what Bakura had been waiting for since he met the blonde, and it was everything he thought it would be. His heart was racing now, as he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He leaned more, letting the other fall back onto the bed and pressed him into it. Malik bucked his hips, grinding against Bakura, who smiled against his lips.

"Feisty," he breathed against his mouth. He then kissed down his jaw, biting and sucking as he went further. He suddenly stopped and sat up. "So let's get going?"

Malik looked shocked. "As if!" He pulled him back down, kissing him harder this time, more desperately and needing. Bakura laughed into it as he undid Malik's belt. The others hands were pulling at his own pants. Soon enough, they were both stripped down to their boxers, intertwined with each other; arms twisted around their bodies, hands lost in the others hair and their tongues dancing in perfect sync.

Most of all, their bodies were pressed tightly together, the friction alone making the flame between them grow. Bakura couldn't wait much longer; he wasn't sure Malik could either. In one smooth motion he had both of them out of their boxers and had the blonde turned over and on his hands and knees. He pressed himself to his backside, kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck. His hands explored the body beneath him, moving lower and lower… Malik shuddered at the touch. Bakura's hand wrapped around his length and he moved slowly, staying steady. He smirked when the other dropped his head, his breath speeding up and coming out in short bursts as he sped up as well.

Using his other hand he put 3 fingers into the blonde's mouth. "Suck," he said lustfully. And the other complied, stifling a moan. When he thought that was good enough, he pulled them out and entered him with one at first. He kept a steady pace with his other hand, making Malik forget the pain as he added one then another finger. The boy beneath him moaned again, louder than before. Satisfied, he stopped what he was doing with both hands and grabbed his hips and steadied himself.

Once again, he leaned over kissing his neck and softly biting at his skin before entering him. He dragged his tongue up to his ear sucking softly. Malik leaned back against his hips, signaling him to move. He started slow, still teasing his shoulders and neck with his tongue. He moved faster, waves of pleasure hitting both of them.

This was what Bakura had wanted. He couldn't believe he was here with this beautiful boy, doing _this_. He moved faster yet, continuing steadily. His mind went blank; he saw stars as he went on relentlessly. Malik was breathing unsteadily, head down with his fingers digging into the sheets. Shivers went up Bakura's spine as Malik cried his name as he finished, covering the bed below him. Bakura came right after, filling the other with warmth he wasn't used to.

Malik fell on his stomach and Bakura lay right next to him. Both of them we're trying to regain their normal breathing. "Well that's something we haven't done before," the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Bakura looked at the clock. "It's still really early, we can still go out."

"Can we shower first? We're kind of a mess," he blushed through his sweat.

"Get dirty while we get clean? Alright, come on," he smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed.

"Not what I meant!" Malik whined but he went along anyway.

It was going to be an interesting day…..

End chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Tell me where you want it to go! Please? R&R, more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

"Umph!" Ryou grunted as he hit the floor. It was still early, and he was tired which automatically lowered his reflexes. They had just gotten in the door of the Ishtar boys' house and they were already on the floor, the door barely closed behind them. "Marik!" he whined. "Get off of me!" He was sprawled on his stomach on the floor with the blonde sitting on top of him, legs on either side. He tried to escape but he just didn't have the energy. It's not like he could have gotten away anyway.

"No," he replied plainly. "I don't think I want to just yet. " Ryou was wearing a button up shirt with nothing underneath, which was probably a bad idea. Or good, depending on how you look at it. Marik took advantage of the fact, flipping him over and laughing as he undid the buttons, rather skillfully and quickly. After the last one, he pulled the shirt off of him and smirked, his warm hands rubbing the pale skin on his stomach and chest. Ryou giggled at the touch, which encouraged the blonde even more.

Ryou leaned up, pressing his lips to the others. Marik let his guard down and the smaller boy managed to slip out from under him. "We have all day!" he said proudly sauntering away, swaying his hips.

"I don't think so," he sang, pouncing on his back again, returning him to the first position they were in; Ryou prostrate on the floor with the other on top of him. Marik ran his hands along his back, petting his hair and slightly scratching at his skin. Ryou shivered, making him smirk. "My Ryou, what do you say now? Won't you cooperate with me my dear?" He leaned down and licked along his upper back, leaving warmth as he went that turned cold as the air hit it. The feeling sent an amazing sensation through him. In response, all he could do was whimper and try to turn over. He wasn't allowed, and Marik pressed himself to Ryou's backside. He squeaked and tried even harder to roll onto his back with more success this time. The other pulled him up and wrapped his legs around his waist; holding him in place. He licked along his jaw line, making him tilt his head back and smile. Marik nuzzled his neck and asked again. "Are you going to be good my Ryou?"

"Hmmm," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around the muscular chest. It was Ryou's turn now; he bit at his ear and licked along its edge.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked again. "But, we should have lunch."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryou whimpered, burying his face in his neck he hugged him tighter. He started pulling up his shirt, softly running his fingertips over his stomach. The blonde's hands stopped him and he whined again. "That's not fair, I'm not wearing one!"

"Hmmmm," he feigned deep thought. "I _suppose_ you're right." With that, he let the smaller boy pull his shirt ever his head, his hair falling back down over his shoulders. In a loving gesture, he pulled Ryou into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. The bare skin against his own made Ryou smile; he hadn't realized how cold it was in the room until he felt the warmth of the other. He shivered and snuggled closer.

"Aw are you cold my dear?" he rubbed his hands up and down his back, the friction exciting Ryou.

"Maybe a little." In response, Marik pulled him up and carried him to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking you'd like a warm shower," he smiled suspiciously. Ryou giggled and pressed his lips to Marik's who sat him on the counter without breaking the kiss. Finally they pulled away for air.

"Will you be joining me?" Ryou asked innocently, toying with the other's belt, who then laughed at his attempted seduction.

"Sorry my dear, I'm going to make you a nice big lunch." Ryou wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, pouting.

"I don't think I care for lunch right now," he replied, continuing on the belt without averting his eyes from those of his friend's. He leaned forward and kissed him again, the other's tongue almost instantly entering his mouth and toying with his own.

Out of nowhere, Ryou's phone rang in his pocket. He groaned and looked at it. Bakura. "Hello?"

"_Hey, what are you guys doing? Malik wants to know if you want to go out in, like, 2 hours. We have some stuff to finish up and it might take a while but then he wants all of us to go out."_

"Oh, um I'm not sure where we'll be," Marik was getting bored, so he pushed Ryou back against the mirror and was now kissing his chest and stomach. The white haired boy's breath hitched and he regretted it.

"_What are you guys doing"? _Bakura questioned again. "_Wait, I don't want to know!" _Bakura smirked thinking about what he and Malik had done.

"N-nothing!" He regrettably stuttered because of Marik who had started kissing lower and lower down his stomach, stopping to lick above the top of his jeans and was rubbing the insides of his thighs. "We're just figuring out our plans for the day."

"_Riiight," _He teased. _"Well give us a call later if you guys can pull each other away from, well… Each other."_

Ryou blushed. "R-right, ok we will."

Marik seems satisfied with the reaction; Bakura probably thought he was a pervert and that he turned Ryou into a slut. Thinking about it, he realized both were true. He wasn't a total pervert, considering he was only interested in his pale little lover. And he wasn't a total slut yet, they had yet to actually do anything. _**Yet**_. He smiled and kissed him again. He loved how he could make him squirm by hardly doing anything; one touch, one kiss, one suggestive movement that caused that friction he loved oh so much.

The smaller boy didn't waste any time, instantly going back to getting the blonde's pants off but he stopped him. "Why?" He begged, unwillingly pulling away from the soft lips. He lightly scratched at his chest, his hands progressively moving down to his pants.

"Because, it's more fun this way." He laughed and nipped at his neck. He slipped Ryou out of his jeans, leaving him almost naked and pulled him off the counter. His hands snaked around the other's waist and pulled his hips so his body was tight against his own. They were both incredibly excited by now, and they could both feel it.

Marik pushed him into the wall, hands on either side of his head, with their bodies still perfectly meshed together. The other's breath was becoming uneven which made Marik want him even more. He rubbed himself against him and he closed his eyes, suppressing any squeaks or moans that might escape.

Ryou leaned up and nibbled at his collar bone and pulled his hips even closer, then resting his head against his shoulder. "Alright," Marik said, finally pulling away. "Take you're shower and we'll finish _this_ when you're done. He smiled slyly and winked before exiting the bathroom.

Ryou took his shower, and contemplated finishing what they'd started already but decided against it with the promise he'd gotten from his lover. When he got out of the shower, he put his boxers on and headed out of the bathroom. He found Marik in the kitchen and snuck up on him, and got him to the floor with his nearly naked body on top of the blonde.

"Oh Ryou! Bak-"

"Well well well," Bakura chimed from the doorway. He had his arm around Malik's waist, holding him close. "I knew you two were up to something." He smirked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ryou defended. "I- uh- he"

"Oh stop! I'm hurt, my dear hikari. You tried to blow us off for a bloody sex session?" He laughed, dramatically putting his hand over his heart. If he had one.

"Oh don't be so rude, you had the same idea." Malik teased, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ryou was still on top of Marik, and he just realized it. "I should go get dressed!" Ryou jumped up.

"Hold it!" Marik grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms, lips immediately pressed together. The smaller boy smiled against the blonde. He finally released him and sent him off to get dressed, leaving Ryou slightly embarrassed the other 2 had seen that.

Would Ryou and Marik ever finish what they started?

_**~End! I liked writing this chapter, I liked it a lot. ^^ Read and review! Tell me what you want to happen, you might get it! =3**_


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them went out to eat. Bakura insisted on driving, which was fine with the others. Malik rode shotgun, going on about all of his favorite restaurants while Ryou was fighting off Marik's frisky hands that were trying desperately trying to get into his pants.

"Marik!" he whispered fiercely trying not to giggle and sound serious. He held the blonde's hands down on the seat between them. The other stifled a laugh and pulled his hands away and scooted closer to the smaller boy.

"Hey!" Bakura laughed and looked in the rear view mirror. "No sex in my car, not you two anyway!" His free hand moved to rest on Malik's thigh, who laughed as well.

In turn, Marik smirked and leaned closer to Ryou, backing him into the door of the car. When he had nowhere else to run, Marik flicked his tongue on the side of his cheek. The smaller boy turned his face away and blushed.

"Oh my Ra! What did I just say?" Bakura couldn't help but smirk, thinking about his hikari having sex with that maniac. "Is this all you two do when we're not around?"

"Wha- what? No! Not at all!" Ryou blushed and put his hands on the blonde's chest, attempting to hold him back.

"Uh huh, sure. Let me ask you this, how many times did he have his way with you before we showed up?"

"Eh? None at all!" he blushed even more.

"Unfortunately, he's right. You two sort of interrupted, we were gonna finish when he got out of the shower." Marik added plainly, pulling back. Ryou Thought he might possibly die from embarrassment. "I'm ignoring the door next time, just thought I'd mention it."

"Why not finish _in _the shower?" Bakura smiled suspiciously his lover.

"I have a key!" Malik sang.

"That's true. Fine, next time we'll do it whether you two are watching or not." He said like it was nothing.

"Like we'd let you have all the fun, we might just join in."

At last they pulled up at the restaurant, saving Ryou from the horrible conversation and he almost jumped out of the car before it completely stopped. Marik was one step ahead and was already out of the car and had his arms snaked around his waist.

Bakura and Malik on the other hand were merely holding hands as they walked through the door and found a table. Bakura made sure they got alcohol, but Ryou refused any. Marik had quite a few, but he wasn't totally drunk, Bakura didn't have any surprisingly as he was driving and sweet Malik was pretty tipsy in the end. Conversation stayed away from the topic of sex for the most part, except when the mention of Yami and Yugi came up. "Everyone knew they were sleeping together, it was so obvious!" Bakura protested Malik's friendship accusation.

Marik was bored with the conversation and turned his attention to his little lover. "So, maybe you should stay at my place tonight, we can send Malik home with Bakura," he whispered. Ryou couldn't help but smile. How was it that the other two, who were _just friends_ ended up having sex after a week and they themselves, who had an instant attraction had yet to get further than heavy make out sessions and hickeys?

"Maybe that's not a bad idea." he answered quietly, looking away trying not to be too enthusiastic.

"Fantastic!" he almost yelled, getting a few stares from other customers. He didn't care why should he?

Once they were done eating, Bakura paid the check. "Who did you rob this time, all mighty Thief?" Malik poked at him as they walked out to the car. It was dark out by now.

Bakura stopped walking and pulled the Egyptian into his arms and pressed their lips together seductively. "You." He pulled himself off the other and got in the car, the other two got in the back again. Malik stood there for a moment. "Hey! You can't just steal from me, kiss me and act like its ok!"

"Are you pouting?" he sat back in his chair and smirked. "Get in, we'll drop these two off, and I'll take you home and make up for it."

"You'd better!"

"Is that a threat? Really Malik, threatening a thief like me? Oh bloody hell, that won't do, that won't do at all."

The tan boy finally got in the car, sitting closer on the bench seat to Bakura. The muscles in his bare arm implied his arm was moving, but Marik and Ryou decided to ignore it.

"You two don't mind going home together right? Or is that just a stupid question?"

The white haired hikari giggled and agreed then yawned and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder, snuggling against the cold. "Are you cold again my Ryou? Oh my, you're sensitive," he spoke softly, the warm breathe on his ear made him shiver.

When Bakura pulled up to the Ishtar's' home, Marik carried the tired Hikari inside and into his room, laying him softly on the bed. He shivered again as he let go of his small frame. "Aw, you're still cold huh? Well, if you're that tired, I could wrap you up in a blanket or we could finish what _you_ started. Either way you'll warm up."

"How did I start it?" He opened his eyes and stared intently at the lavender ones above him.

"Ok, I _may _have started it, but I got your attention." He smiled devilishly. He was gorgeous. "So what's the answer?"

Ryou acted like he was thinking. He climbed under the covers and patted the bed signaling for him to join him. He smiled and complied, snuggling under the blanket and pulled the other close with his hand on his lower back. It didn't take long at all for the tan hands to venture under his shirt; rubbing, tickling and toying with his nipples. The smaller of the two moaned at the touch of the warm hands on his chest. He was getting warmer by the second and he loved it.

He took Marik's shirt off, and then removed his own. "Skin to skin contact is warmer," he clarified. This time _he_ was smirking.

"Is that so? Then you won't mind if I take your pants off, you really shouldn't sleep in jeans anyway." Marik was already unbuttoning his pants painfully slowly.

"Neither should you," he returned. In no time at all they were both in just their boxers under the covers; clothes were strewn across the floor and their bodies were pressed tightly together. Even through all the excitement, it didn't look like it would be their night. Marik was still a bit tipsy from dinner and ran to the bathroom thinking he was going to get sick. He didn't, so he pressed on, begging Ryou, telling him he was fine. Nope, not tonight. _Why did I have to drink? _Marik thought to himself.

Finally, he gave in, holding the pale boy close, both still in only their boxers, and nuzzling his nose in his hair.

~End! Can't you imagine what Bakura and Malik did when they got to Bakura's? Oh man… Should I put that in the next chapter? Tell me! I actually decided to keep this chapter from going into a full on sex scene. Just because, I don't think they should go there. _**YET. **_Dun dun DUN ok tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Malik and Bakura's night, need I say more?~**

On the way back to Bakura's, he and Malik had been teasing about the night and revisiting conversations from dinner. Malik stumbled through the door and the other wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him. "Someone's drunk," he laughed.

"No I'm not, I just tripped." His words were only slightly slurred. He was just a little tipsy. He snuggled into his arms anyway and continued into the house.

"I have a surprise for you," the other snickered, pulled him into his room and pushed him onto the bed.

"Oh I love surprises!" Malik giggled. He squirmed impatiently as Bakura searched for something in his closet. He finally emerged holding a small mass of chains with what looked like leather cuffs hanging here and there attached to the ends. "Oh what's it for?" he asked feigning innocence.

Bakura closed the distance between them with just a few short strides and kissed him fiercely, pushing him back onto the bed. After a moment he stood up and walked to the door, signaling the other to come along. "Later," he smirked. Malik got an idea, a brilliant wonderful idea. The chains were left on the bed.

It was still relatively early, though it was dark out so instead of going straight to bed they decided to have a drink and watch a movie. The movie was Bakura's choice and happened to be a bloody massacre horror film. Malik hid under his blanket on the couch but still peaked out to see who was screaming or crying or dead. He was stuck between horrified and amused, it was sick and wrong but his body was reacting strangely. _Very _strangely. He was hoping it was just because he was cuddled into the others lap. They were so close together, he was hoping it was that and not the blood in the film that was making him this excited.

They had been close like that before and sure, it excited him but never this much. _For Ra's sake, it has better be the alcohol _he thought. Contrary to the situation he cuddled closer as another person screamed. He took another drink and remembered his idea. _Better slow down._ He grabbed the bottle from the table and offered it up to Bakura who took it and refilled his glass.

By the end of the movie, neither of them was drunk but both were affected to say the least. When it was over, Malik stood up and stretched, his blanket falling over his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at Bakura who in turn smirked and leaned back on the couch comfortably.

"Well," he faked a yawn. "Will you be going to sleep then?"

Malik blinked then smiled deviously. "I don't think so," He grabbed his hand and helped Bakura stumble to his room. When they got to the door Malik pushed him, making him stumble back and fall on the bed. He examined the chains for a minute and untangled them. He climbed onto the bed with Bakura and laughed as his eyes silently questioned him. He examined how the chains worked and decided that since there were four, each with a cuff on both ends that each one connected to a wrist or ankle and the other end to a bedpost.

This being the case he did so, so that each of his limbs was chained. He started with the hands, working quickly so Bakura wouldn't have the chance to stop him if he realized what he was doing. It was a good move, because as he put the cuff on his second wrist he began to fight back.

"For Ra's sake Malik, what are you doing?" he whined trying to get a hold of the other's wrist. The chains were long enough to give him some freedom, like turn over if necessary, and short enough to keep him from stopping Malik. He finally got the other one on his wrist and the ankles were no problem.

After he had him safely secured to the bed posts he smiled down at him. It was an amazing sight; the all powerful pale boy below him trying to glare. It was difficult for him though, considering the blonde's hands were exploring the insides of his thighs which were help apart by the chains. He fought against it but it was all in vain.

Malik left the room for a second, leaving Bakura whining on the bed more, cursing at the chains holding him down. He came back holding a rather sharp looking knife and climbed back on the bed between his legs. He slipped the knife under the shirt and cut it right down the center. _Thank Ra he didn't dress nice_. He tore the remnants of the shirt off his pale body and ran his hands down his chest.

"Not the pants!" Bakura begged. He was wearing adorable leather pants that fit him perfectly.

"Alright, well be good for a minute while I take them off!" Malik teased him. Very slowly he unchained his ankles and pulled his pants off before restraining him once more.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go you know," he squeaked as the tan hands wasted no time petting his chest and brushing his fingertips over his nipples. He was still trying to fight back and free his hands, but he knew it was no use.

"Well sometimes surprises are more fun and not just for me," He laughed and kissed him before he could reply. His hands ventured lower, one of them still holding the knife. He sat up and pulled it up to his stomach and pressed it down, pulling it down his navel leaving a line of blood swelling behind it.

Bakura shivered and smirked. "I didn't even think about bringing knives in yet. It was the movie wasn't it?"

Malik smirked. Indeed it was. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked it, it was sick. He drew little "X"s up his chest, stopping right before the neck. He leaned over and licked at the blood, the metallic taste adding sensation to his mouth.

Bakura moaned beneath him and propped himself on his elbows letting his head fall back. The blonde took advantage of it and kissed up his neck before pressing their lips together once more. He slipped his tongue in and explored the wet cavern. When they needed to breathe he sat up again and pulled the knife along the undersides of Bakura's arms, leaving small lines of blood behind. He moved it down his sides all the way down to his thighs on both sides. Blood was beginning to streak down, some reaching the sheets.

The white haired yami whimpered like Malik would have, had he been in his position as he licked up more of the blood as he silently begged him to hurry. Malik began to undress himself, first his shirt then his own pants, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. With the blood covered knife, he shredded Bakura's boxers then unchained his ankles.

"What was the point of that?" Bakura asked staring blankly into the other's lavender eyes.

"I just wanted to." He laughed and the other smiled. With no warning he slipped out of his own boxers and spit on his hand using it as a makeshift lube. He flipped Bakura over, the chains on his wrists crossed over each other so he was on his knees bent over. After stretching him a bit, considering this was totally new to him, Malik positioned himself and entered him. He pulled against the chains in pain, whimpering a little. Moving as little as possible, the blonde leaned over and kissed his back and shoulders comfortingly. He moved his hands over the cuts on his sides, smearing whatever blood hadn't already dried while being careful not to cause more pain. He relaxed and let out his breath, a signal the other could move. He started slow, his hands moving in rhythm on his back.

This was so weird, a whole new sensation ran through Malik's body. He could get used to this. He knew Bakura felt the same way as he pulled his head up and muffled a scream.

His head was spinning from the new feeling; it was so different from being on top. His wrists were immobile and he felt so helpless but it felt incredible. As the other sped up his vision blurred and his heart beat faster. Both of them were moaning as he moved faster still, neither of them could see anymore, pure pleasure clouding whatever reality had left.

Sweat and blood covered their skin and the sheets as they both finished, making even more of a mess. Malik unchained his wrists before falling beside the other and kissing his shoulder. In turn, Bakura rolled onto his side and hugged the blonde, pulling him close.

Malik nuzzled his neck. "Well that was new."

"And fun," Bakura pointed out, smirking. "Definitely fun."

"We should probably wash up." Malik pointed out, looking at the mess of blood, sweat and what-not.

"You certainly like it in the shower don't you?" Bakura snickered.

"I wasn't implying sex!"

"I was." Bakura picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, slightly sore.

It would seem that another late night was ahead of them…

_**End chapter 6! :3 Now where to go from here?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Marik and Ryou got home late after spending the evening with Bakura and Malik. They spent the time watching horror films and getting the third degree from the other light and dark pair about their sex life. Marik and Ryou continually insisted that they had yet to do anything, leaving out that fact it was due to major inconveniences. The night went on like this until Malik bent over to pick something up and Bakura pounced on him. The other two took it as their cue to leave after kindly declining the offer to join them they received from Bakura. When they got home, it was incredibly late. "Marik?" Ryou yawned. The other looked at him. "Will you come to bed with me?"

"Only if you promise you'll go to sleep. After what Bakura and Malik started, I don't want you excited." He laughed. Marik hid the fact he wanted Ryou. He wanted him right there but the other was tired and he needed to let him sleep. He had been waiting so long to sleep with the little light, what was one more night? It would come to him soon enough. They fell asleep almost immediately. Who knew he was that tired?

"Ryou?" Marik called sleepily as he heard the him open the bathroom door after taking a shower. He had woken up later than Ryou as usual. The other walked through the door, his hair newly dried and fluffy wearing what appeared to be nothing but a towel.

"Yes?" He purred softly, climbing into bed with Marik, kissing him softly. He responded by hugging his nearly naked body and nuzzling his hair.

"Are you busy today?" Marik asked, sounding almost like a child. He kissed Ryou's bare shoulder before laying his head on it.

"I don't think so," Ryou looked away, thinking. "Nope, nothing going on today." Then he got an idea. "You're not awake yet are you?" Marik shook his head and hugged him closer yet, kind of like a teddy bear. "Want to change that?" He looked at him with confusion but instead of answering he pressed his lips the the larger boy's.

Marik pulled him on top of himself, barely keeping his towel on. "Oh dear Ryou, what a wonderful way to wake up! Am I finally going to have you?" The towel fell, now merely a small barrier between their hips, leaving Ryou's backside exposed as the tan hands wandered down his back.

The white haired boy blushed and kissed at his chest before replying. "Perhaps, I can only wait so long myself you know." He earned a dark chuckle before the other kissed him again, more passionately this time. "Finally," he muttered, looking over the smaller boy. Ryou sat up, covering himself and climbing off his lap. Marik whined in protest, choking on his breath as the smaller boy kissed down his stomach, biting through the fabric of his shirt. "Feisty," he laughed. "I love it!" The dark sat up, pulling of his shirt as the other fought to get his pants off. Once he was in nothing but his boxers, Ryou continued his assault on his chest and stomach, slowly moving his hand down his muscular body. He petted Marik's length lightly before wrapping his hand around completely, moving slowly at first and slowly gaining speed causing the blonde to pant and moan. Slowing down, but not stopping Ryou blushed then licked at it, hardly running his tongue over, not interrupting the rhythm of his hand.

Marik moaned again, intertwining his fingers into Ryou's hair encouraging him to go on. The white haired boy let go and took him into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down as the blonde whined for more. He sped up, lightly dragging his teeth and twisting his tongue. "You do this like a pro," Marik laughed through his pants. "Are you experienced love?" Ryou responded with soft humming, more intense as he went down and less when he came back up. "R-Ryou!" Marik stuttered as he released in the other's mouth. Ryou licked his lips before connecting them with Marik's once again, allowing his tongue entrance, dancing with his own.

Hearing his screams turned Ryou on more than he had been and he climbed back onto Marik's lap, kissing him with force as the tan hands explored his body. "My sweet Ryou, have you done this before?" Marik asked, pulling away. Ryou just shook his head, embarrassed. "Perfect my dear, you truly are mine." he purred, moving up to leave possessive hickeys on his neck.

"Yours?" Ryou challenged, enjoying the contact on his neck. Marik bit him, making him jump. "You haven't made me yours yet." He clarified, giggling.

"Well then." Marik pushed him onto his back, sitting between his legs. "I guess I'll have to fix that." The smaller boy merely smirked. "I'm waiting."

"I've been waiting for this since I met you." The blonde retorted and spat on his hand before pushing a finger into the smaller boy. He whimpered in pain and closed his eyes. The other licked at his nipples, nipping and nibbling softly. He added another and tears welled in Ryou's eyes. Marik kissed him lovingly and stroked his length to distract him from the pain before adding a third. He searched inside his little lover for the spot that would make his tears stop. Ryou screamed, but not from pain and Marik smirked.

"Oh my gods," the smaller managed. The blonde pulled his fingers out, before readying and pushing into him, pausing for a moment. Ryou whined again, gripping the strong tan arms. "Please," he managed, his eyes begging him to move. Marik stared, somewhat confused but complied, pushing further into him hitting that spot head on making him scream again. He wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he arched his back.

Marik pulled almost all the way out before pounding back in and continuing to do so, both of them panting for air. Ryou's clean fluffy hair now stuck to his face with sweat. The blonde pulled out and flipped he other onto his knees, reentering him and continuing, regaining the pace he had set. "Marik," Ryou whispered in ecstasy of the new sensation. The tan hands held steady on the smaller's waist, pulling him back and matching each movement of his own. He leaned over him, kissing at his shoulder as the light moaned louder. 'Marik-" he managed one final time before covering the blanket beneath him. Marik soon followed, groaning "my Ryou" as he filled him. After a moment, he pulled out and wrapped the other in a hug on his lap.

"That was... amazing." Ryou breathed, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm sure even the neighbors are aware of that." Marik laughed, kissing his head. "You're mine now love."

"Maybe we should have another go, just to be safe." the smaller giggled with a sly smile.

The blonde smirked. "I like the way you think." With that, Marik pushed him back down.


End file.
